wolfblood potter
by starwolf96
Summary: Harry finds out he isn't a potter in fact he isn't even human. He's a wolf blood. Find out how harry deals with finding out the truth who he really in this story. (starts from his birth until his second Halloween and then skips to finding out about magic to the end of his first year at Hogwarts.)
1. Chapter 1

Wolf blood harry potter crossover

wolf blood potter

Harry finds out he isn't a potter in fact he isn't even human. He's a wolf blood. Find out how harry deals with finding out the truth who he really in this story. (starts from his birth until his second Halloween and then skips to finding out about magic to the end of his first year at Hogwarts.)

please remember that this is my very first story ever so any reviews will be very welcome either positive or negative ones :)

Chapter 1 3 special baby boys are born and a prophecy is made.

In a small town called Stonybridge there lived a small family of three called the smiths. There was Daniel smith the loving husband and proud father, then you had Emma smith loving wife and mother and their three year old daughter Madilyn "Maddy" Smith.( your probably wondering what this has to do with this story well i guess i will tell you. As i was saying this small family from the outside looked like an ordinary family but they were as far from an ordinary family as you could get as they weren't in fact human they were a part of a species known as wolfbloods.) Now Emma had just given birth to second cub, a boy who they called Hadrian "harry" Daniel Smith. Now unknown to the rest of the family little Hadrian wasn't an ordinary wolfblood he was also born with magic making him one of the rarest types of wolfblood as only ten percent of wolfbloods had magic in them.

Lets fast forward three months and jump into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry or more specifically the office of one headmaster Albus too many names Dumbledore who was currently pacing around his office thinking about the prophecy he was told by the divination professor Sybil Trelawney which predicted that a boy born as the seventh month dies would be the downfall of tom marvollo riddle also known as the dark lord Voldemort. Now Dumbledore only knew of two couples whose children could be the prophesised child and that was the potters and the Longbottoms who both gave birth at exactly midnight on July 31st, so with that in mind he wrote a letter to both families asking them to come to Hogwarts for a meeting and to bring the boys with them as soon as possible. Exactly one day later both the potter and longbottom families flooed into the headmasters office to find out why he called the meeting and what was so urgent about it. "ah hello everyone" said Albus when both families were there, hello Albus said James potter "why have you called us all here?" "well this meeting is to do with your children more than you I'm afraid" replied Albus gravely "what do you mean?" asked Alice longbottom "both of your children are potentially part of a prophecy i have had given to me by the new divination professor which I'm afraid has prophesised one of your children as the defeater of lord Voldemort" "WHAT!" they all shouted at once. "I'm afraid so" he said sadly "but i know of a way to protect all of you. Do any of you remember learning about fidelius charm and how it works" "of course well i remember" said lily. "You need two people one to cast the spell over the place that needs protecting and the other person is trusted to keep the place a secret no matter what happens and is called a secret keeper" (at least i think that's how it works) "that's right lily thank you for telling us. Anyway that is what i propose we do to keep you all safe, now who would you like as your secret keepers?" "well i say we use my mother." said frank "and i think we should choose Sirius." said James. Three day later the charm was cast over longbottom manor and Godrics hollow.

(Sorry about my first chapter being so small hopefully my other chapters wont be as small as this one.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 disaster strikes and a kidnapping happens

Unfortunately disaster struck the potters just one month later when they found four month old harry James potter lying dead in his cot, he had during the night died from cot death (i hope that's right but correct me if I'm wrong) Lilly and James were devastated at the loss of the little boy and immediately told Dumbledore who looked like he aged 50 years the second he heard what had happened. But the second the potters left his office he immediately went over to the student registration book and went through the book until he came to the page where all the names and dates of birth were for all magical children due to come to Hogwarts in the year 1991 was and looked to see if there where any other children born on the same day as harry and Neville and there he was Hadrian Daniel Smith. Now make no mistake usually Dumbledore would never condone the kidnapping of someone else's baby but this was all for the greater good of the magical world and that was all he was thinking of when he found out where the smiths lived and not about how distraught they were soon about to be.

Now back in Stonybridge as this was happening the smith family were non the wiser that this might be the last time they ever saw their little boy as they put him down for nap and went back down stairs to play with Maddy. Around an hour or two later Emma went upstairs to check on harry only to find an empty crib. Dan she shouted running back down the stairs to where her husband was playing with Maddy. What's wrong he said turning round and seeing his wife crying. "it's Hadrian!" she cried "someone's kidnapped harry!" "WHAT!" said Dan. "I went to see if he was OK and his crib was empty" she said while still crying. "have you tried to catch his scent" asked Dan as calmly as he could. "I tried to but it's like he's just disappeared from his crib. Although there was another scent I caught and it wasn't all human but it definitely wasn't another wolfblood." what are we going to do Dan? it's a full moon tonight isn't it? yes it is why?" well everything including our sense of smell is twice as good as when we're human so maybe well be able to find our baby boys scent easier." that night instead of locking themselves in the cellar turned wolf den they spent the night trying as hard as they could to find their sons scent but failed and ended up back in the den where Emma howled in grief for her missing cub. The next morning when they were back in human form they went and got Maddy up and sat down with her in the sitting room. "Mom dad what's wrong?" she asked seeing the looks on her parents faces. "Its about your baby brother sweetheart said her mom what's wrong with harry?" "he was kidnapped yesterday Maddy." her dad told her. "What do you mean he was kidnapped dad?" "your mom went upstairs to check on him yesterday after she had put him down for his nap and he wasn't there." he explained to her.

Now while the smiths were grieving for their kidnapped baby son and brother over at Godrics hollow a conniving old man walked up to the potter home with baby Hadrian still asleep in his arms due to the sleeping spell cast on him by Dumbledore before he kidnapped him from his real family. In the potters home lily and James were still mourning their little boys death when they heard a knocking on the front door and Dumbledore asking to come in as he needed to discuss something of great importance with them. "Come in then Albus" said James wearily getting up and answering the door and letting him in. "Albus?" asked Lilly seeing the baby boy in his arms. "Where did this baby come from?" "I was at a local orphanage having a meeting with the matron as i had three Hogwarts letters to give to three of the children in her care when one of the staff came in with a baby boy who had been left on the doorstep." Albus replied. "Oh OK but why have you brought the baby with you?" questioned James. "well it turns out that he's a muggleborn." "well that's fine and everything Albus but that still doesn't explain why you've brought him with you though." interrupted lily. "Well it seems this child could be another potential for the prophecy as he was born at the exact same time as Neville and harry, and i had planned to ask you if you would like to adopt him as a brother for harry and to give him the protection he needs, but as little harry is no longer with us i will see if i can find another family to take him in so i will see you soon." replied Albus turning around to leave. "Wait a minute Albus." said lily following him to the door with James behind her. "Yes lily?" he said with a smile on his face not turning around. "if you haven't found him a family by tomorrow we might adopt him." she said. "if your sure Lily then i will most likely see you tomorrow." "OK goodbye Albus." she said before closing the door and gesturing to James to go into the sitting room as she knew he was probably wondering why she would agree so quickly to adopt a baby so soon after their own child's death. "Lily what in Merlin's name was that all about!?" asked James incredulously once he was sitting down. "James let me explain why i agreed so quickly please. Did you see the way that Albus was acting?" "What do you mean lils?" James asked. "Well i was watching the way he was acting and he wasn't acting like the Albus we know and love, not only that but he conveniently has a baby boy the exact age as our little boy with him when he came to see us, i hate to say this but i feel like he was lying about the meeting at the orphanage and the staff finding that little boy outside." well how do you think he came to be with that little boy then lils?" James said warily wondering what she was insinuating about the headmaster. "I think he might of taken that baby from his real family." "No hear me out James please." she said seeing James about to interrupt. "I honestly think that if we don't agree to adopt that child tomorrow he will make us forget that our baby is dead and make us believe that that little boy is ours." "NO Dumbledore would never do that lily how can you say that!? James denied. "It's just that it all seems suspicious, think about it James we floo over to his office at Hogwarts to tell him that harry is dead and less than 2 hours later he suddenly turns up here with a baby and asks us if we could adopt him, not only that but if you were watching him the way i was you would of seen his hand brushing against his wand every time he thought we were going to refuse him." "OK say i believe you and Albus has taken a child from its rightful family what are we going to do about it." "we'll do what he wants us to we will adopt the child but we will do it reluctantly so Albus doesn't think we suspect what he's done OK." "OK Lily." he replied.

The next evening the potters were once again playing house to Albus Dumbledore. "So i take it you have decided to adopt the boy then?" he asked. "yes we have." they replied "well he's currently up at Hogwarts in the care of madam pomfrey so why don't we all go back to Hogwarts so you can go and get your new son from the infirmary." said Albus going over to the fire place and taking a pinch of floo powder out of the container on the shelf above the fire place threw it into the fire shouted headmasters office Hogwarts then stepped in and disappeared with Lily and James following him through to Hogwarts but instead of saying what Albus said they called out Hogwarts infirmary. While the potters where getting to know their new son Dumbledore was pacing around his office muttering to himself and thinking of more ways to manipulate the potters and their life. Back down in the infirmary Lily and James were getting to the little boy they had adopted and had found out that his name was Hadrian, they had also realized that he looked almost identical to harry James potter as he had the exact same flyaway hair as James and green eyes that were an almost identical shade of green to lily's own eyes. "James he looks almost identical to our little boy!" exclaimed a shocked lily picking up Hadrian so she could have a closer look at him. "He does doesn't he." said James, and hearing footsteps turned around to see madam pomfrey coming over. "Oh hello Poppy are we allowed to leave to take Hadrian home now." asked James. "Well you can leave the infirmary but Albus would like to see you before you back home." she said. "OK did he give you a password or did he say we could just go straight up without a password." asked James sighing. "no he just said go straight up." "ok poppy thank you." Lily replied while walking to the door with James and Hadrian. Ten minutes later they arrived at the headmasters door and knocking went in and sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Poppy told us you wanted to see us before we left." said Lily. Ah yes i did do you remember the spell i used on Neville and harry to see how big their magical cores were when you were here last time, well i need to cast it on little Hadrian to see how big his is at the moment." "OK." Said James. "Thank you." said Albus and without further ado raised his wand at Hadrian while muttering a spell which brought up an image of Hadrian's magic which looked like a giant light gold ball shape with silver streaks going through it. "Albus what does it mean?" James asked. "well the giant ball shows how much magic he has at the moment, the gold color shows how strong his magic is, but I've never seen the silver color in anyone's core before so that's a mystery. So all in all he is one magically strong boy and will most likely keep getting stronger as he grows up." said Dumbledore with shock lacing his voice. "Can we go and take him home now then Albus." "Yes you can Lily i will see you soon." with that the potters got up and flooed back home from Dumbledore's office leaving him to ponder what the silver meant, but unknown to Dumbledore the silver was what gave little Hadrian his ability to be a wolfblood.

Back at the potters Lily and James had decided that they were going to write a letter each to be given to Hadrian upon his eleventh birthday when he would get his Hogwarts letter in the worst case scenario that they were unfortunately no longer with him by then explaining everything including that although he was adopted he would always be their little boy no matter what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the demise of the potters.

Two weeks before the deaths of Lily and James at the hand of lord Voldemort their secret keeper, one Sirius Orion Black came to them to ask them to give the secret to peter Pettigrew as Sirius believed that he was being followed by death eaters trying to capture him for their lord so he could get him to reveal where the potters were hiding. So that night they got peter to come over so they could give the secret over to him, but unknown to the potters and Sirius, peter was a death eater. Now lets jump forward two weeks to all hallows eve and the eve of the potters death, Sirius had gone over to peters hideout to check up on him like he had been doing for the last two weeks, only to find out he was not there which by itself did not raise any concerns to Sirius, but what did cause him to raise concern about his friend was the fact that everything was absolutely perfectly clean and tidy and looked like no one had lived there in over a week. While Sirius was trying to find out where peter was the potters were in their sitting room where James was making colorful bubbles for Hadrian who kept popping them while lily was laughing at the two of them not realizing that as this was happening a certain cowardly death eater called Peter Pettigrew and his lord were making their way down the street to the potters home where upon Voldemort blew up the front door causing James to come running into the hall shouting to lily that Peter had betrayed them and that Voldemort was here and to take Hadrian and hide.

While James was downstairs dueling Voldemort Lily had grabbed Hadrian and ran upstairs to Hadrian's nursery, and placing him in his crib turned around to barricade the door while trying to listen to the duel happening downstairs. She had just finished barricading the door and warding it when everything went quite downstairs, as she backed away from the door towards the crib she could hear someone coming up the stairs and just knew that it wasn't James but was in fact lord Voldemort. This was confirmed when three high powered expulsos were thrown at the door shattering not only the wards but most of the door as well. While this was happening Lily was knelt in front of Hadrian who was holding the bars of his crib saying mommy loves you harry, daddy loves you harry, never forget how much we love you baby, as she said the last one she got up and turned around to face Voldemort for the last time. "Stand aside mudblood this is your only chance to stand aside." said Voldemort "No i will not stand aside and let you kill my son you monster you will have to kill me first." she shouted at him. "Fine then." he replied and pointing his wand at Lily said "AVADA KADAVRA!" causing a green light to light up the windows for the second time and Lily dropped to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut. "Now time to get rid of baby potter." he said and with a sneer on his face turned around to face the fifteen month old in the crib raising his wand to point directly at his head said almost lazily AVADA KADAVRA for the last time and watched with an emotionless look as the curse connected with little Hadrian when suddenly to his shock and amazement a shield in the shape of a wolves head caused the curse to bounce back on the dark lord destroying him and most of the house leaving Hadrian with a cut on his forehead crying into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 finding out about the magical world.

Ten years had passed since that terrible day and Hadrian lived with his relatives the Dursleys there was his aunt Petunia and his uncle Vernon and finally his cousin Dudley lovingly nicknamed by Hadrian in his head of course as giraffe, whale and baby whale. Now the Dursleys prided themselves on being a proper normal family thank you very much, so to have their nephew who was as far from normal as you could get was considered a blight on the family and so as payback for them being forced to take him in Hadrian was forced to do all the chores in the house and in the garden, including doing all the cooking. From the time Hadrian was two or three years old up until the age of eleven he started noticing the differences between him and his cousin for example he was faster than Dudley, his hearing and sense of smell was twice as good as a normal persons, he always felt a bit off around a new moon and once when he was running from his cousin and his friends he had gone to go and jump behind the bins at the back of the school kitchen and somehow ended up on the roof which ended up with a phone call home and detention and one other time he managed to turn his teachers hair blue. Any way where were we again ah yes ten years had passed and we find the soon to be eleven year old outside in the garden finishing of the last of the outside chores his uncle Vernon had made him do including painting the fence surrounding the garden when he heard what sounded like the hoot of an owl and stopping what he was doing listened to see if he could hear another hoot and finding that he couldn't hear anything picked up the paint brush and was about to carry on when he heard it again this time much louder and sounding like it came from the tree branch above him put the brush back down and looked up above his head to see a barn owl siting on the branch with a letter tied to its leg which it held out for Hadrian to take. Hadrian untied the letter and saw that it was addressed to him it even had where he slept which was in the smallest bedroom as he had become to big to fit in the cupboard under the stairs, decided that he would read it later and tucking it into his trouser pocket picked up the paint brush and carried on painting the fence. An hour later he heard aunt Petunia shouting at him to come in and make dinner as uncle Vernon would be home soon.

After dinner Hadrian was back outside to finish painting the fence and water the garden when he remembered the letter in his pocket took it out and after checking to make his aunt wasn't watching him from the window sat down under the tree opened up the letter and started reading.

Dear Mr Potter. we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall Deputy headmistress. We await your owl? thought Hadrian incredulously, how on earth will i find an owl to send of my reply with? No sooner had he thought that did he hear and see the owl from before standing on the branch just above his head hooting at him as if it was saying use me use me. After quietly going into the house to grab a pen and paper and writing his reply along with a question asking if someone could come and explain everything to him ran back out side, tied it to the birds leg and watched the owl fly off back to where ever Hogwarts was before carrying on with watering the garden.

The next day once again found him outside weeding the garden when a shadow fell over him causing him to stop what he was doing and looked up to see a late middle aged lady standing over him. "Hello ma'am can I help you?" he asked "Hadrian potter I'm professor McGonagall transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I understand that you wanted someone to come and explain everything to you." "Yes i did as i understand that according to the letter i got yesterday that I'm a wizard but i don't understand how." well how about we go inside and i can explain everything to you. Said professor McGonagall while walking in to the house and going into the sitting room where the Dursleys were sitting. "Who the bloody hell are you and what are doing in my house." said Vernon rudely when he saw her standing in the doorway. "Well I'll be." exclaimed McGonagall. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a professor and deputy headmistress at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." was all she managed to say before she was rudely interrupted. "YOU MEAN YOUR ONE OF THOSE FREAKS, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW I WILL NOT HAVE YOU FREAKS IN MY HOME!" shouted Vernon spittle flying from his mouth going red in the face with anger. "Mr Dursley if you could kindly refrain from me a freak and sit back down." and without waiting for a reply carried on to explain how Hadrian was a wizard and also told him about his past as it was obvious that he didn't know about his past and how in the wizarding world he was famous "Now shall we get going young man?" said the professor after she had finished explaining it all and giving him enough time to digest it all and ask any question he had. "OK professor is there anything i need to take with me?" asked Hadrian. "As long as you have your list with you it should be fine." "Oh right I've got the list in my pocket, but professor how am i supposed to pay for everything on the list and where will we buy it all from?" "Right lets get going then as I'm on a rather tight schedule and to answer your questions you will be able to see where were going to buy your school things soon." she said turning around and left the house with Hadrian following her and upon leaving the garden explained that they were going to apperate and telling him to hold onto her arm and whatever happened not to let go, turned on the spot and disappeared from private drive and reappeared outside of a building called the leaky cauldron. Ten minutes later having walked through the leaky cauldron and walking though the wall out back they arrived in Diagon alley. "Right first thing to do is to the bank and take out the money you will need to be able to pay for your school equipment." she said while leading him towards a white marble building with the words Gringotts wizarding bank, and upon arriving at the entrance to the bank walked in and up to one of the many goblin tellers lining the wall, asked for entrance into Hadrian's vault for school while handing over a small golden key. Twenty minutes later they left the bank with the money needed for his equipment, school robes, his wand and books.

It was roughly two hours later when they finally arrived back at the Dursleys laden down with everything they had brought including a beautiful snowy owl named Hedwig, took it all upstairs to Hadrian's room and putting everything into his trunk went back downstairs where professor McGonagall gave him a train ticket with the time of the train and where to get it from along telling him how to get to the correct platform and bidding Hadrian and his relatives goodbye walked up the garden path and out the gate apperated back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of to Hogwarts and first year.

Three days later it was 1 September and the day Hadrian went of to Hogwarts, of course Hadrian was once again woken up by aunt Petunia banging on the door and shouting at him to get down stairs and start making breakfast if he knew what was good for him. It was while everyone was having breakfast did Hadrian ask his uncle if he could drop him off at kings cross train station for 11 o'clock to which he was answered with a gruff yes but only if he had his stuff down stairs and in the car within ten minutes or else he would be making his own there. No sooner had Vernon told him that had Hadrian ran upstairs grabbed his owls cage and his school trunk and was back down and outside in the car with the cage on his lap and the trunk in the boot. Thirty minutes later saw Vernon pulling up outside the station and getting out grabbed a trolley and dumped Hadrian's trunk and owl, got back in the car and without so much as a goodbye drove of. Right thought Hadrian lets see where I've got to be, and proceeded to get his ticket out and remembering what professor McGonagall told him walked up to the wall between platforms nine and ten took a deep breath in and ran straight towards the wall and was about to close his eyes thinking he was going to crash when he felt a strange sensation come over him and carried on through the wall appearing on the other side where platform 9 3/4 was if the giant red steam train with the words Hogwarts express written on the front was anything to go by. Deciding that he might as well get on and find an empty compartment Hadrian started walking up the platform to the first carriage door that he saw was open stopped next to it and tried and failed to lift his trunk up the two steps onto the train but before he could try and lift it again felt someone else grab the other end and help him get it on the train. " hey kid you looked like needed some help there." "yeah i did thank you for helping me." replied Hadrian looking up to see a boy of about thirteen standing there. "I take it your a first year then." asked the boy "Yeah i am. If you don't mind me asking what is your name?" asked Hadrian "oh sorry the names Orion Abbott what about yours." replied the newly named Orion, "Hadrian Potter." "your not THE Hadrian Potter the savior of the wizarding world." "Umm yeah I am why." "Oh no reason it was nice to meet you Hadrian will you be alright to find yourself a compartment." "Yeah I will be." "OK then bye Potter." said Orion jumping back on to the platform.

Twenty minutes later found Hadrian sitting in an empty compartment reading through some of his books for school when he heard the door being opened and looked up to see a scrawny red headed kid looking at him. "Can i help you?" he asked "yeah are you Hadrian Potter?" "yeah I am why and who are you?" the names Ron Weasley. is it true that you have a scar from the night your parents were killed." "yeah so what if I do." replied Hadrian deciding that he didn't like the boy. "Can i have a look at it mate. Asked Weasley. "No why would i want to show of the only thing that reminds me why I'm an orphan." he answered started to get annoyed at the red headed git. "Uh cause it made you famous of course c'mon mate let me have a look surely you know that everyone is gonna want ta see it." "Right listen good and listen well 1. Weasley how many times do i have to tell you i don't want to show you or anybody else the scar that is the reason i lost my parents. 2. I am not your mate. And 3 get the hell out of this compartment if you know what's good for you!" Growled Hadrian getting up and grabbing the git by his arm chucked him out of the compartment went back into the compartment got out the book he had been reading and was about to go back to it when someone knocked on the door and looking up saw it was Orion Abbott the boy who had helped him get his trunk on the train along with a young girl about Hadrian's age. "Hey Hadrian can i come in?" yeah as long as you don't keep pestering me about my stupid scar." he replied once again putting his book back down. "Let me guess." said Orion bringing him and the young girl with him into the compartment and sitting down opposite Hadrian. "some kid came barging in with red hair wanting to see your scar." he asked knowingly. "Umm yeah how did you know?" asked Hadrian confusedly. "well it could be due to the fact that we were looking for you when we saw him get thrown out of this compartment accompanied by you shouting at him." Orion said with laughter in voice. "Oh umm OK anyway he deserved it. Who is the girl with you Orion?" "This is my little sister Isabella. She's going into first year like you." "OK what house do you think you will end up in Isabella?" "Umm probably Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." she replied shyly. "I think i might end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Say what house are you in Orion?" Oh me i'm in Gryffindor where dwell the brave of heart and all that stuff but i could of also been in Ravenclaw as i had attributes of both houses. Just remember that the hat will listen to you and your choice OK you two." OK Orion." they both chorused. And with that Hadrian got his potions book out and started reading about the different potions and there uses and Orion and Isabella started playing exploding snap.

Three hours later he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Hadrian were almost there now its time to get into your school robes OK." said Orion while throwing his robes on over his clothes and telling the other two to do the same before helping them both of the train and taking them over to where the other first years were waiting with a giant of a man. "First year follow me please and keep close." said the giant leading them down towards a lake where about twenty small boats were waiting at the waters edge and after being told to get into groups of no more than four and get in the boats saw all of the first years travelling across the lake where a massive castle was.

After the first years had left the boats they started following the giant of a man towards two big wooden doors which opened as they got closer to reveal a figure standing in the light spilling out of the doors. "Hello professor here's the new first years for you." he said once they were all inside. "thank you Hagrid i will take them from here. Now if you will all get in line and follow me please." Said professor McGonagall before turning around and walking up the staircase to another set of doors which opened when she stopped in front of them before carrying on leading them into the great hall where all of the other students and professors along with a certain manipulative headmaster were all waiting for them. Stopping at the end of the hall where there was a stool with a threadbare old pointed hat with a rip going through the middle of it sitting on the stool. Hadrian and Isabella were wondering why everyone was staring at the hat like it was supposed to do something when the rip suddenly opened like a mouth and started singing a song.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And i can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat cant see

So try me on and i will tell you

Where you ought to be

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

Your in safe hands though i have none

For I'm a thinking cap!

As the hat finished the song everyone started clapping, once everyone had quietened down professor McGonagall explained to the first years that when she called their names they would come up and sit on the stool where the sorting hat would be put on their heads and call out the house they belonged in and started calling names. Finally after what seemed like forever in Hadrian's head he heard Potter Hadrian get called and taking a deep breath walked up to the stool and sitting down had the hat placed on his head all the while chanting in his mind pick Ravenclaw pick Ravenclaw and heard the hat chuckle and say very well in his head before shouting out loud BETTER BE RAVENCLAW! Hadrian then jumped of the stool gave back the hat and went of towards Ravenclaw house and sat down next to Isabella who had also gotten into Ravenclaw.

1 hour later saw the Ravenclaw prefects leading the first years out of the great hall and up the numerous moving staircases to the west side of the fifth floor where they came upon a door that had no handle or lock but a bronze knocker with which one of the prefects used to knock against the door. When nothing happened Hadrian and Isabella were wondering about what was supposed to happen when all of a sudden a voice came from the knocker and asked a riddle to which a prefect gave the answer to. Another twenty or minutes later saw Hadrian, Isabella and the other first years being sent of to their respective dorms to go to bed and thus began Hadrian's first year at Hogwarts.

Now I'm not going into detail about his first year as it is almost exactly the same as what happens in the book except he never became friends with Weasley or Granger and only knew Draco Malfoy as a third year Slytherin instead of as a first year instead it was his younger sister who became his rival in nearly everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 end of first year and meeting at Gringotts.

It was the end of Hadrian's first year at Hogwarts and he was on the train back to London thinking about how eventful his first year had been what with becoming the youngest seeker ever thanks to Celestia Malfoy and discovering that Voldemort was still alive and had with the help of a possessed DADA professor had tried to steal the philosophers stone which Hadrian, Isabella and fellow Ravenclaw and new friend Charlie Bones managed to save from Voldemort and last but by no means least won Ravenclaw house both the house cup and the quidditch cup for the first time in five years when he saw an owl hovering outside the window with a letter tied to its leg so he got up and opened the window to allow the owl in and after untying the letter gave the owl 5 knuts as payment, sent the owl on its way before shutting the window and sitting back down to see what the letter was about saw that it had the sign of Gringotts bank on the wax seal opened it and reading the first part learned that he needed to go to Gringotts when he got back from Hogwarts as it was very important that he had this meeting since he was supposed to have had this meeting shortly after he turned eleven and that the letter was also a portkey set to activate once he was in London and also that his guardians had already been informed that someone else would bring him back home after the meeting. It was shortly after reading the letter that Hadrian had gotten of the train with all of stuff when he felt a tugging sensation behind his naval as the portkey activated and deposited him in a room that he knew was in Gringotts due to the two goblins seated behind the desk in the room with them. "ah Mr Potter I take it?" asked one of the goblins behind the desk. "Yes sir." replied Hadrian. "Ah good lets get down to business shall we. Now my name is Bogrod and the goblin next to me is Griphook who is also the head goblin of the potter family vaults and before you went to Hogwarts we had tried to arrange a meeting between you and Griphook to do with your parents and the letters they left along with their will that you should of been given when you turned eleven but unfortunately we never got any reply back from you. "But i never got any letters asking me to come here for a meeting the only letter i got was saying i had been accepted at Hogwarts said Hadrian confusion written all over the boys face. Then that means someone could have been intercepting your letters before they got to you but no matter lets get on with the reason why you are here. Said Griphook bringing out what the eleven year old knew to be the letters from his parents and passed them both over to him. Twenty minutes later he had finished reading the letters that they had left for him explaining about everything including about how he was in fact adopted and how they both thought that Dumbledore might of illegally removed him from his real family and if he wanted to he could get a blood test done to tell him who his real parents were which he decided he would have done straightaway. "Griphook could i please have a blood test done to find out who my real family are as it turns out the potters are my adoptive parents." asked Hadrian wanting to find out who he really was. "I thought you might want to do that so i took the liberty of getting it all ready so all you need to do is put a drop of blood into this potion and pour it on to the parchment which will show your family tree." replied Griphook passing Hadrian over the knife and potion vile to which he did as instructed and slicing the pad of his thumb with the knife allowed a few drops of his blood to fall into the potion which he then poured onto the parchment and watched as his real name came up along with his parentage.

Name: Hadrian Daniel Smith

Parents: Daniel Smith

Emma Smith

Siblings: Madilyn Smith

Creature status: wolfblood

"Umm what is a wolfblood Griphook?" asked the once again confused eleven year old. "I'm afraid to say that there isn't much known about wolfbloods apart from the fact that a wolfblood unlike a werewolf is not bitten but born and only start transforming shortly after their fifteenth birthday, they're twice as fast than your average person, they have an amazing sense of smell like a wolfs and their hearing is twice as good as well almost like that of a real wolf unfortunately that is all we know about them as they are very secretive and barely anyone knows they exist." replied Griphook. "Who are the Smiths though?" he asked "now that is one question that we can not answer as there is no wizarding family with the last name of smith so it seems like you might be a muggleborn and if it is true that Dumbledore did in fact kidnap you from your real parents then we will be able to find out in about ten minutes so that he doesn't know you are here we are going to hide you in a side room while he is here and we will use a spell that will trick Dumbledore into telling the truth if he did in fact kidnap you." Griphook said. Ten minutes later saw Hadrian in the side room listening to everything that was happening between Griphook and Dumbledore. After Dumbledore had arrived in the room and greeted the goblins did Griphook decide to get straight to the heart of why he was here. "Dumbledore i remember the day that lord and lady potter arrived here with their young son to have him down as heir to the potter fortune." said Griphook seriously "Yes and what has this got to do with me." asked Albus Dumbledore confusedly. Then you must also know that four months later they brought in another little boy after their sons date of death appeared on tapestry in the family vault the day before." replied Griphook "Oh you must be talking about young Hadrian." said the headmaster jovially. Yes well we had thought it a bit strange that they had adopted a child less than a day after their sons death and we were wondering if you knew why they had done this as everyone knows you were close to the potters when they were alive." asked Griphook while silently casting a goblin made truth spell on the room. "I told them to of course" said Dumbledore none the wiser to the spell done by the goblin in front of him. "when i found out that young harry who was potentially part of a prophecy to get rid of lord Voldemort had died I knew that the longbottom boy just wasn't powerful enough, so i looked in the registration book for any children born at the exact same time as the potter child and i found that Hadrian Daniel smith was born at the exact same time, so i found out where the smith family lived and apperated over and took their son from his crib. Of course it was all for the greater good and everything as it turns out that he was the boy who defeated Voldemort." Now unknown to the headmaster was that while he was telling Griphook everything the eleven year old child being discussed was hiding in the side room and subsequently heard everything that Dumbledore said.

Twenty minutes later after the headmaster had left did Hadrian come back into the room and sitting down in shock thought about everything he had just heard thanks to the spell cast on the room. "How could Dumbledore of done that to my true family and force the potters to adopt me?" Asked Hadrian incredulously looking at Griphook. "I'm afraid that i cant answer that as no one knows what goes on in the old mans head Mr Smith but i do know that he used to be a brilliant man sadly it seems that as he has gotten older he has been senile in his old age as he would never have done something as wrong as taking a child away from his rightful family. Now as you know unfortunately i can not help you in finding your true family i do know that any kidnappings in the muggle world are always mentioned in news papers and that box with the moving pictures on it called a tv so you might be able to use those as a way to find them. Now I'm going to give you another portkey that will send you to your home." said Griphook handing him a portkey in the form as a piece of parchment which the second Hadrian grabbed hold of it activated and sent him back to number four private drive little Whinging Surrey or more precisely straight into his bedroom where upon arriving saw all of his stuff including his owl was already in the room. "Boy if that was you we heard get down here now!" he heard petunia shouting up the stairs and getting of his bed opened his door and went downstairs into the sitting room where the Dursleys were sitting in front of the TV. "Yes aunt Petunia." asked Hadrian "What was this meeting of yours about boy." she asked. "About that i need your help with something." "go on then boy why do you need my help." said Petunia "Ok this is going to seem strange but around about November 1980 was there anything in the news about a baby boy kidnapped from a family called the smiths? He asked "November 1980? Now that i think about yes there was a baby kidnapped around that time that still hasn't been found why?" she replied. In response Hadrian pulled out the piece of parchment with his parentage on it and gave it to Petunia to read. After Petunia had read it she looked up at Hadrian and asked him what he wanted her to do to which he asked her if there was a way for him to get in contact with his real family and if so could she help him get in contact via a letter or something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 getting in contact and reuniting.

It was about a week later that Hadrian with Petunias help managed to find out where the Smiths were living and decided to send a letter to them telling them that he was their son and explaining how he found out that after he had been kidnapped he had been given to another family who had been told that he was an orphan within days of their own son dying. After he had told them that he decided to inform them that he had magic as he wanted to find out what they thought of people with magic. After writing about the magic he added in that that was how he found out he was their son and finished of by putting yours sincerely Hadrian Daniel Smith.

Two days later found the letter being delivered to number 16 forest lane Stonybridge where a certain family lived. "Maddy can you grab the post before you leave please." asked her dad from where he was getting breakfast ready for the family. "Yeah whatever dad." shouted Maddy from her room finishing getting dressed so she could go over to her friend Shannon's house (please bear in mind that this is after Rhydian left at the end of season 1 but before he came back at the start of season 2.) where she was going to meet Shannon and tom. Ten minutes later saw Maddy picking up the post and putting it in front of her mum and dad before sitting down and eating breakfast. "Thanks Maddy." said her dad looking through the post. "Bills, a letter from school, more bills and another letter." he said and putting the bills and the school letter as it was Maddy's school report to one side proceeded to open up the other letter and reading the first line saw it was addressed to him and his wife called his wife through to the kitchen. Once they were both sitting down he started reading it out loud.

Dear Mr and Mrs Smith.

My name is Hadrian and i am writing to you about something that is very important to me and soon i hope will also to be to you. Now you are probably wondering what could be so important that a complete stranger is writing to you, well hopefully this letter will tell you why but before i can tell you i hope you believe in magic as that has a main part in this letter. About a week ago i got a letter from Gringotts bank which is a bank for people who have magic also known as witch and wizards that housed mine and my parents wealth asking me to come to the bank as i was needed for a meeting involving me and head of the potter family vaults which i needed to go to after i arrived back in London from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Upon arriving at the bank i was taken into a room where i met the head of my families vaults who handed me two letters from my parents which after reading i found out they weren't in fact my real parents but had adopted me when I was four months old after the current headmaster had turned up with me in his arms saying that he found me on the steps of an orphanage where he had been meeting three children to give them their letters for Hogwarts which they had thought was strange as just the day before they had lost their own son to cot death which Dumbledore knew about. So began my life as Hadrian James Potter son of lord and lady Potter. Unknown to Dumbledore though the potters had a feeling that he had been lying about how he came to be with the little boy and had written two letters that were to be given to me by Gringotts after i turned eleven telling me everything about them, what they suspected about Dumbledore and that if i wanted to find my true family i could use a blood test potion which i immediately asked for and it turns out that my real name is Hadrian Daniel Smith, that my parents were Emma and Daniel Smith, that i had an older sister called Madilyn Smith and that i was something called a magical wolfblood. Shortly after i had found out i was adopted i also found out that i truly had been kidnapped from my true family after i had been put in a side room while Dumbledore was there and thanks to a goblin made truth spell that was cast on the room told the goblins everything he had done to me and you since the day he stole me from my crib. Just in case you don't believe me inside the envelope you will see two photos one from when i was about four months old and another one taken just a few days ago if you are my real family you will recognize the birthmark on the inside of my left wrist. "Emma can you get those pictures out and compare the last photo we have of our boy to the one of this boy as a baby please." said Daniel calmly. "Dad what's going on who is this boy?" asked Maddy coming into the room. "We think the boy who wrote this letter to us might be your baby brother." replied her dad "What!" exclaimed Maddy. "I don't know sweetheart but lets just wait for your mom to get that photo so we can compare these two photos against our one OK." said her dad. "here's the photo you asked for." said Emma coming back into the room and after sitting back down pick up the photo of the other boy as a four month old and compared it to her picture of her son. "Dan look it's the exact same child there isn't a single difference even the star shaped birthmark is there." said Emma quietly "lets compare it to the most recent photo of the child writing to us just to make sure." said Dan grabbing the other photo in the envelope and putting it next to their baby photo and apart from the very faint outline of a scar on his left temple there were no other differences between the baby boy and the eleven year old boy in the photos. "Oh my god it is him Dan its my baby cub." said Emma in shock looking up at her husband "It's our little Hadrian." "You mean my baby brother has finally found us after all this time." said Maddy looking at her parents with hope in her eyes. "Yes sweetheart he has." said her mum with tears of joy in her eyes. "Wait there's a bit more at the end." said her dad reading it out. I almost forgot to say that if you truly are my family then please send a letter back to number four private drive little whinging surrey. Yours sincerely Hadrian Daniel Smith.

Two days after Hadrian had sent of the letter did he find a letter addressed to him among the post and after putting the other post on the table went through to garden where Petunia was getting ready to for the first time ever to help him with the garden. "Aunt Petunia they answered my letter!" he exclaimed. "Well have you read it Hadrian." she asked "Oh no i haven't I'm too nervous to read it could you read it instead please." he replied sheepishly "Oh pass it here then." said Petunia rolling her eyes at the nervous and excited eleven year old while taking the letter from his hand proceeded to open it and read it to herself. After she read it she went back into the house to grab a pen so she could underline the part she knew he was worried about and handed the letter back telling him to read where she had underlined which he did before looking up at her with wide watery eyes. "It's true they really are my family and they're coming over to take me back to my true family as soon as they can." he said looking at the photo that came with the letter not realizing that when they said as soon as they could meant in under a week.

It must of been about a week since the smiths had sent their reply to their son and unknown to Hadrian the Smiths were on their way down to come and get him to take him back home. While they were driving down the boy in question was outside in the garden helping Petunia plant the last of the roses and water the garden as it was glorious summer day and very warm. About two maybe three hours later did Hadrian who was now lying down and relaxing in the sun hear a car pull up outside the house and getting up walked over to the gate to see a family of three climbing out of the land rover parked outside the gate. "can I help you." he asked politely causing the woman to look up at his at voice. "Yes is this the home of Hadrian Daniel Smith?" she asked hopefully looking at Hadrian "Yes it is why who are you if you don't mind me asking?" asked Hadrian in answer to her question hoping they were who he thought they were. "Well you see he's our son who we have been looking for almost twelve years." she replied. Hadrian now knowing who they were took a deep breath while looking down at the ground and taking of the glasses and wrist band of his wrist covering his birthmark looked back up at them and smiling a shy nervous smile said hi. "Oh my god." said his mum recognizing the eyes and the birthmark. "Hadrian is that you?" she asked hopefully "yeah mom it's me." Hadrian replied before he was grabbed into a hug by his mom who started crying along with the rest of his family. "Hadrian who are the people you are hugging." he heard Petunia ask from behind him. "Aunt Petunia I would like to introduce you to my mom, my dad and my big sister." he replied turning round to face Petunia and pointing to each person as he mentioned them. "Would any of you like a drink." she asked them all once they were sitting around the garden table. "Oh yes please could we have two cups of coffee one with two sugars the other without and could we also have two lemonades for the children." Said Emma politely before turning around and asking Hadrian about how his life had been so far since he had been taken from them. Now when Emma had asked her son about his life after he was taken she didn't realize it would take him over two hours and by the end of it she was crying and wanting to kill Dumbledore for putting her cub through all of what he told them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Dumbledore gets arrested and Hadrian goes home.

The next day Hadrian decided he was going to get Dumbledore done for everything he had done against him and his family before he could even think about living with his family permanently from now on like he always should of been. "mom." said Hadrian when the smiths had come back from the hotel they stayed at last night. "Yes Hadrian what is it?" asked Emma looking up at him. "Well i don't want Dumbledore to get away with this but to stop him getting away with it i need to get to the magical kind of police called aurors as they are the only people who will listen to what i have to say. But the only way to get to them is through the magical world, so if you want to see my world now would be the best time." replied Hadrian "OK lets go get Maddy and your dad back in the car and you can tell us where to go. Maddy, Dan we need to take Hadrian somewhere." she said going into the Dursleys kitchen where they were sitting with Petunia. Twenty minutes later saw them all in the car driving to Charing cross road and parking at the side of the road and getting out of the car. "Hey Maddy?" "Yeah Hadrian." "Do you see a building directly across from us called the leaky cauldron?" "Yeah I do why." "That's where we need to go to get in to the magical world." said Hadrian crossing over the road and going in with his family following him straight through and to a door at the back of the little pub. "Are you ready for your first real look at the center of magical Britain." He said before opening the door and stepping out into a massive street filled with all sorts of shops and people. "Welcome to Diagon alley." He said turning around to see their gobsmacked expressions as they saw the alley for the first time reminding him of when he saw Diagon his first time. "OK now i need you to stick with me as its really easy to get lost around here and we need to get to the bank which is the big building at the end of the alley." said Hadrian turning around and walking up the street to the building with his family following. Once in the building he went up to one of the goblin tellers and asked to speak to the goblin in charge of the potter vaults and was told to go through to the room he was in before as Griphook was waiting for him. Once in the room he introduced Griphook to his real family and asked if there was anyway for them to call in the aurors so Hadrian could tell them about what the headmaster had done to him.

Twenty minutes later after the aurors had arrived did Hadrian tell them about everything that had been done to him by Dumbledore from the time he was four months old to the time he was eleven. "Hadrian would we be able to take your memories that deal with finding out the truth about who you really are and could we also have the memory of his kidnapping from your home please Mr and Mrs Smith, so we can use it as evidence against Dumbledore." asked one of the aurors to the family. "OK. But how are you going to take them out of our heads?" asked Hadrian looking at the aurors "Well it's not that hard all you need to do is place your wand against your head while thinking of the memory you want to remove and then allow your wand to pull it out as you move your wand away and then place it in these glass vials for us while we do the same for your parents OK." replied one of the aurors. Five minutes later and there was around twenty vials placed on the table in front of them with only two of them holding the memories belonging to Hadrian's parents and the other eighteen belonging to the eleven-year-old. "Thank you for these Hadrian now were going to take these to the head of magical law enforcement so she can watch them using a device called a pensive. Said one of the aurors before taking out a portkey and saying the activation word disappeared back to the ministry to hand the memories over to the head of the M.L.E leaving the other auror to let them know they could carry on with whatever they were doing beforehand before leaving them to go back to the ministry.

While Hadrian was taking his family around Diagon alley and showing them the shops, the two aurors that had been called out to Gringotts had arrived back at the ministry and were currently in a meeting with the head auror kingsley Shacklebolt and the head of the MLE department Amelia Bones. "As you know madam Bones aurors Tonks and Dawlish were asked to go to Gringotts as one of their customers had come forward with substantial evidence to do with a crime against this person and their family." said kingsley gravelly. "Yes i do know that so you might as well get down to who the perpetrator and victims of the crime are and what the crime is." replied Amelia. "The crime committed is against Hadrian Potter and is committed by Albus Dumbledore." said auror Tonks nervously looking at Amelia to see what her reaction would be. "Albus Dumbledore committed a crime against Hadrian Potter!" said Amelia incredulously looking at the three people sitting in front of her desk with utter disbelief on her face. "What crime has he committed then." she said seeing that Dawlish and Tonks were serious about this. "Your not going to believe this but Dumbledore has been accused of kidnapping, child endangerment and secondary emotional and mental child abuse against Hadrian Potter." replied Dawlish "Do you have any evidence from the victim." "Yes we do we have memories from Hadrian from before Hogwarts when he was with his guardians which will show us the secondary emotional and mental abuse along , we have the results of the blood and parentage test he did when he was at Gringotts July 21st for a meeting and believe or not we also have memories from his real family to do with the kidnapping charge." answered Tonks while bringing out the vials of memories and the parchment with Hadrian's true parentage on it. "We will look through the memories first starting with his parents' memories then we will go on to Hadrian's and finish with his memory of Dumbledore admitting to kidnapping him and giving him to the potters." said Amelia getting out her pensive and pouring in the first memory proceeded to watch it. Thirty minutes and twenty vials later did Amelia after sitting down tell Shacklebolt, Dawlish and Tonks to go and bring Dumbledore in for questioning.

It was about three days later and the reunited Smith family were over at the Dursleys getting ready to spend the day at the beach and were just about to get in the land rover when an owl flew down with the wizarding newspaper the daily prophet in it's beak before dropping it on the car and flying off again. "Hey Hadrian what's this" asked Maddy picking the paper up and rolling it out. "Hmm oh that its the wizarding news paper lets have a look at it." said Hadrian before taking and seeing the headline shouted out "MOM DAD LOOK DUMBLEDORE'S BEEN ARRESTED!" wait what said their parents running down the path to see the news paper in his hands with the headline Albus Dumbledore arrested for crimes against the boy who lived and family. And below that was the whole story and at the end it said we hope and wish the reunited family a wonderful life now they're back together. "Does this mean Rian is coming home with us for good now mom." asked Maddy "Yes Maddy it does." said their mom before grabbing both of them in a hug saying "I love you my cubs i love you both so much." "Hey mom." said Hadrian once their mom had let go of them, "I meant to ask you this before but what exactly is a wolfblood cause all I know is what Griphook told me which isn't a lot as all he knew was about the speed, the hearing, the sense of smell and the age you are when you start wolfing out for the first time." "Well what you know isn't the half of it." said their mom with a smile on her face and with that proceeded to tell Hadrian everything about wolfbloods including everything she knew about the wild wolfbloods. "Wow" said Hadrian when she had finished telling him everything. "I know what you mean Rian." said Maddy with a smile on her face having heard all of this when she was a small cub. "Anyway enough about that lets get down to the beach so we can celebrate OK kids." said their dad before they all jumped in the car and went of down to the beach and spent the day playing in the waves and on the beach. By the time they dropped Hadrian of at the Dursleys for the last time it was almost six pm and they had one very tired eleven year old cub in the back of the land rover who Daniel had to carry into the house and put in his bed before saying goodnight and to be ready to leave by ten tomorrow so they could all go home as a proper family for the first time.

The next day saw Hadrian awake and dressed with all of his stuff packed and by the front door before eight O'clock as he was to excited to go back to bed. "Hadrian have you had breakfast yet?" asked Petunia at half past nine when she came down seeing him waiting in the sitting looking out the window for the blue land rover. "Yeah i had some cereal at eight O'clock" he said not even turning around. "OK do you want to take something to eat on the way or will your parents have made you and Maddy packed lunch for the ride back to Stonybridge?" she asked "mom said she would pack something for us to eat." replied Hadrian "Have you got all your stuff down by the door?" "Yep it's all there i made sure twice." Half an hour later Petunia heard Hadrian shouting they're here they're here from the sitting room before hearing the front door being opened and Hadrian shouting mom dad Maddy your here at the top of his lungs running down the path and followed him outside to see him and Maddy on the floor laughing and hugging with their parents watching them with smiles on both their faces. "Hello Mrs Dursley has Rian packed all of his things, its just that we want to get him back to his rightful home and settled in before school starts up again." asked Daniel smiling "Hello Mr Smith his stuff along with his owl is just inside the door. If you don't mind me asking what will you be doing about his schooling, will he still be going Hogwarts or have you got something else planned?" "Well me and Emma have decided to send him to school with Maddy while having someone come over to our house in the evening to teach him everything he would be taught at Hogwarts." Answered Daniel while carrying Hadrian's belongings out to the car and putting it in the boot. Rian come and get your owl and get in the car please as were going now OK?" "OK dad." replied Hadrian before grabbing Hedwig's cage and jumping in the car. "Goodbye Mrs Dursley it was nice meeting you." Said Emma and getting a reply back got in the car and started the journey back home. Four hours and one fast asleep eleven year old later found the Smiths pulling into their driveway and parking in front of the house. "Maddy can you wake up your brother please." "Rian c'mon lil bro were home now it's time to wake up." said Maddy gently shaking him to wake him up. "Hmm did you say were home Mads?" asked Hadrian groggily while rubbing at his eyes to wake up properly. Yeah buddy i did c'mon lets gets your stuff up to your room and unpacked yeah." she said while unbuckling both herself and Hadrian before hopping out and helping take his stuff into the house and up to his room, before helping him unpack and putting it all away. They had just finished putting away the last of his clothes when they heard their mom calling up to tell them dinner was on the table and to come and it now before it went cold, once they had all finished dinner did Hadrian ask if he could go to bed as he was tired and getting a positive response from his parent went upstairs and getting into his PJ'S collapsed in a heap on his bed and was fast asleep the second his head hit the pillow and with that his first day living with his family was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine settling in.

The next day Hadrian was woken up by Maddy knocking on his door and coming in to tell him breakfast was ready before turning around and going downstairs. Twenty minutes later saw Hadrian in the kitchen having breakfast with Maddy and their parents. "Mom dad is it alright if i show Hadrian around the village today and introduce him to my mates." asked Maddy hoping they would say yes "Yes you can as long as you stay with him and make sure he doesn't wonder of and get lost." her mom said. "thanks mom and don't worry I wont lose him." Maddy said before grabbing her brother and running up the stairs told him to get dressed and put some shoes on and meet her back downstairs in ten minutes before running of to her own room. Ten minutes later Hadrian was downstairs waiting for Maddy so they could go out. "Maddy what's taking so long." shouted Hadrian after going to the bottom of the stairs "Give me a minute Rian." she shouted back before putting a hoodie on and running downstairs. "Mom were going now see you later." she shouted before grabbing her brother and running out the door. "Hey Rian wanna race through the woods to see how fast you are?" she asked him once they were away from the house "Umm yeah OK why not." "Great ready set GO!" shouted Maddy before running of as fast as she could vaulting over the fence with her brother five steps behind her the entire way to the village. "Wow" said Hadrian "That's the fastest I've run like ever as i never could run as fast as i wanted to before." "You better get used to it then Rian cause well be doing this like every day." Said Maddy while laughing "Seriously we can run like this everyday?!" "Yep. Anyway lets get back to the reason were in the main part of the village shall we?" "Yes please Mads." "We have Bernie's which is the cafe, a couple of shops, Stony bakery, the pub, a butchers and finally we have at the top end Stonybridge secondary school and that is basically that for the village itself, now before we go back home i want to introduce you to my two best friends Shannon and Tom she said seeing them coming out of Bernie's grabbed Hadrian's hand started walking over to them "Hey Shan hey Tom i want to introduce yo to someone." "Hey Mads whose the kid" said Tom "Well do you remember when we were all four years old and i was really excited as i was going to be a big sister but when my baby brother was four months old he was taken from us?" "Well yeah but what's that got to do with the boy behind you though asked Shannon "Yes well i would like to officially introduce my recently found eleven year old brother Hadrian Daniel Smith." Maddy replied pulling Hadrian out from behind her where he was hiding.

Two hours and one very long and complicated discussion later had Shannon and Tom finding out that Hadrian was a magical wolfblood. "Hang on a moment Mads if Hadrian here has magic then why don't you and your parents have magic as well?" asked Shannon when Maddy and Hadrian had finished explaining everything to them. Well we don't understand how it happens hell we don't even know how any wolfblood is born with magic but we do know that out of the entire population of wolfbloods only around ten percent are actually born with magic while the rest of us are normal or at least as normal as you can get being a wolfblood. Maddy responded before hearing her phone going of and getting it out saw a text from her mom asking her and her brother to come back as they needed to discuss something important with both of them but mainly Hadrian. "Rian we need to go back home now mom and dad want to talk to us, they're saying it's important." said Maddy before saying to her friends that they could come up tomorrow if they wanted to. "Race ya back home." Maddy shouted once they reached the woods before taking of through the woods. Oh c'mon I definitely beat you that time Mads." said Hadrian as they were going into the house "No you didn't Rian" said Maddy with a smile on her face showing she was joking. "I was like five steps ahead of you like almost the entire way." he said before going into the sitting room where their parents were sitting waiting for them to come through. "Sit down please kids." said their mom "What did you wanna talk about mom?" Asked Hadrian once they were sat down. "Well it's about where you will be going to school after the holidays." "What are you talking about mom I'm going to Hogwarts for my second year." He said wondering why they were discussing where he would be going to school. "Ah actually about that we're afraid to say that you wont be going back to Hogwarts next year." replied their dad "What why not!?" exclaimed Hadrian incredulously "Your dad and I have decided to send you to Stonybridge secondary school but don't worry you will still be learning magic just not at Hogwarts OK because if we go by what you told us about your first year you aren't very safe there are you." said their mom "How on earth will I be able to learn magic and all that stuff if I'm not at Hogwarts anymore." He asked angrily "Well after we found out you had magic we started looking for a Wolfblood with magic who lived like us who could come over three or four times a week to teach you after school." "Well that's fine and everything but what about all my friends will i still be able to contact them when you want to." He said calming down slightly when his mom said he would still be learning magic. "Of course you can still keep in contact with your friends Rian." said his dad smiling at him. "Right lets get back to the school stuff then shall we?" asked his mom "OK" replied Hadrian still not happy he wasn't going back to Hogwarts next year but he understood the reason why he wasn't going back. "Well tomorrow we're going to get your school uniform and then until the end of the holidays we're going to get you up to scratch with what you need to know in maths, English, science and all the other subjects apart from PE OK Rian." "Yeah mom I understand." he answered before asking if he could go up to his room until dinner. After Hadrian had gone upstairs did Emma ask Dan if they were doing the right thing pulling him out of Hogwarts and putting him into a muggle school. "Of course we're doing the right thing Emma, Rian will come around eventually after all even he agrees that Hogwarts wasn't safe for him or any of the other students who went there and anyway he will still be learning everything to do with magic just from someone else instead." Dan said reassuringly. "If your sure then we will carry on with what we've planned then." replied Emma before getting up and going to make dinner. "Rian Maddy dinner! She shouted up the stairs half an hour later. "Hadrian remember to set your alarm for nine O'clock tomorrow before you go to bed tonight as we have a lot to do tomorrow like getting your school uniform and some new clothes as well as other things for school OK." said Emma before Hadrian went upstairs after dinner. "Yeah i will do mom don't worry." he replied before going upstairs and to bed.

the next day Hadrian woke up at nine when his alarm clock went of and was showered dressed and downstairs eating breakfast when his mom came in at half past. "Hey mom what time are we leaving at?" he asked once his mom was sitting down, "In about an hour so we can make a day out of it OK." she replied "Yeah, hey are dad and Maddy coming with us." "well your dad is as he needs to go to the bank and Maddy is spending the day with Shannon and Tom." "Oh OK." An hour later saw Hadrian and his mom and dad in the car leaving Stonybridge and heading towards the city which was around about an hour and a half away by car. "There we go." said Daniel pulling into a parking space almost two hours later. "Me and Hadrian will meet you outside the uniform shop in thirty minutes Daniel." said Emma when they got to the bank. "OK Emma." said Daniel before walking into the bank. "Right." said Emma turning to her son "Me and you are going to head off to primark so we can get you some more clothes and then we're going to pop into shoe zone and buy you a couple of pairs of trainers and some shoes for school." "OK." he said before they both started walking of to primark. Thirty minutes and at least ten bags later saw the Smiths heading into the school uniform shop so they could pick up the clothes they had ordered the day before along with clothes for PE and a rucksack for Hadrian's school books and equipment to go in. As they Left the shop Hadrian asked if they could go into a sports shop as Maddy had told him that the school had their own football team and he wanted to try out when he started at school but he wanted to practice at home first. "Yeah sure you can kiddo I will come with you and we will see how much their footie shoes cost once we get you a football how about." Said his dad "C'mon then dad lets go." said Hadrian before spotting the sports shop and ran off pulling his dad behind him. Thirty minutes later saw them all getting into the car with another two bags and leaving to go back home so they could get something to eat.

The weeks after the shopping spree saw Hadrian being caught up to speed on everything he needed to know for when he started school in four weeks time but boy oh boy would it be worth it when school started up again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A new school year, new magic and an old face returns.

Before Hadrian and Maddy knew it, it was the end of the summer holidays and the beginning of the new school year. "C'mon Rian you'll be fine." said Maddy for what felt like the hundredth time "I'll walk you to your first class and then when it finishes me and Shan will be there to take you to break and carry on doing that after break and lunch OK." "OK Mads." Hadrian replied quietly before taking a deep breath in and out followed his sister into the school. "Mr. Paige?" said Maddy once she found her brothers class, "Hello there Maddy I take It your here to deliver your younger brother to me if the young boy behind you is anything to go by?" Said Mr. Paige, "Yes sir." she said before pulling Hadrian out from behind her and giving him a gentle push into the classroom telling him that she would see him after his first lesson turned around and went of to her own class. "Now class as you can see we have a new student starting today called Hadrian Smith and I would like it if you all tried to make him feel welcome." said Mr. Paige to his year eight class. "Now Hadrian I'm going to have to apologize to you straight off as the only open table is right at the front directly in front of my desk." He said while smiling at Hadrian who gave a small smile back before sitting down at the table. "OK class get out your maths book and open it to page 75 please which should be algebra if not turn to the following page as I would like to see exactly where you are algebra wise." seeing them all get their books out and open on page 75 Mr. Paige walked over to his newest pupil to see if he needed any help with any of the algebra questions and equations and was surprised to see that already in half an hour that Hadrian had almost completed half the pages questions and equations. "Well done Hadrian." said Mr Paige looking at Hadrian's answers once he had finished them "I honestly didn't expect you to get this many answers correct considering what we were told about your old school." "Yeah well mom, dad and Maddy helped me get up to speed in everything I needed to know over the holidays so i wouldn't be so far behind everyone else." Hadrian replied finishing of the final equation "So what do I do now then sir?" "well we have another hour of maths left so I want you to carry on doing the algebra equations on the next page OK." said his teacher before going of to another pupil who needed help.

An hour and two more completed algebra pages later saw Maddy and Shannon waiting outside Hadrian's classroom for him to come out. "Hey Mr. Paige how was his first lesson?" asked Maddy walking into the room while Hadrian got all his stuff packed up. "Amazingly he did really good it seems like you and your parents tutoring skills are pretty good." said Mr. Paige looking over at Maddy "C'mon Hadrian lets go off to break now OK." she said seeing Hadrian standing next to her along with Shannon. "So what do you think about your new teacher then Rian." asked Maddy once they were sitting down outside "He's a really nice teacher especially when you compare him to some of my old teachers. Is he going to be my teacher for the whole year?" he replied happily. "Yeah he will be for all of your lessons apart from PE and music. when the bell goes in fifteen you should have science next so you will be in a different room so ill take you to the science room you will be in for the next two hours then you have lunch and after lunch you have English for another two hours in the same room as maths OK." Said Maddy grabbing his timetable and looking through it.

(I'm going to skip the rest of school and start at the end of the day when someone else turns up.)

It had just gone three O'clock and Maddy, Hadrian, Tom and Shannon were all leaving to head home when Maddy and Hadrian froze sniffing the air and turning to face the woods of to the side of the school, just in time to see a wolf come running out of the woods towards them before stopping and transforming into a teenage boy around Maddy's age. "Rhydian is that you?" asked Maddy "Hey Mads." Replied Rhydian "I thought you were with your mom and brother in the wild pack?" she said wondering what had caused him to come back. "I was but I disobeyed the alpha of the pack causing me to be punished and mom freed me from where i had been put and told me to run which i did but i didn't get far from the pack before the alpha and a couple of others started catching up to me, i think i lost them but i cant say for sure if i did or not." no sooner had Rhydian said that did everyone hear the howls of wolves getting closer. "Rhydian what on earth did you do to get the alpha after you." she asked grabbing her brother and running back into the school with the other three following. "I took Jana the alphas daughter into the city because she wanted to see what humans were like but we were banned from going near humans so we went without permission." replied Rhydian once they stopped running and were standing outside the dark room. "Forget i asked. anyway I've just thought of something wild wolfbloods don't know how to act around humans right, so when they turn back to human form they will still have the features we get before we wolf out, like the yellow eyes, the fangs and the black veins." "So how is that going to help us?" asked Hadrian looking at his big sister confusedly "Well if there's one thing all wolfbloods protect it's our secret we don't want anyone knowing what we are. so if we get the alpha to chase Rhydian through the school we can get pictures of the wild wolfbloods with the eyes and everything on show using the cameras from the dark room and upload them onto the projector in the hall, then Rhydian can bring them into there and we can use the pictures as a way to make them leave him alone OK." said Maddy looking at everyone who nodded their heads in acceptance of the plan. "Right Rhydian you go outside and get ready to lead them all through the school and Shannon and Tom you two need to grab the cameras and position yourselves around the school while me and Rian will be in the hall getting everything ready." she said before they all ran off to do their part.

twenty minutes later saw Shannon and Tom running into the hall and chucking their cameras at Maddy and Hadrian who got the memory cards out and uploaded onto the projector and playing on the screen just in time for Rhydian to come running in with the wolfbloods behind him. "STOP" shouted Maddy once Rhydian was standing behind her and her brother. "Why should we stop." growled the wolfblood at the front who Maddy immediately knew was the alpha. "Because if you don't we will upload these pictures of all of you wolfing out onto the internet which will show everyone what you are destroying the secret you work so hard to protect." Said Maddy "Just give us the boy and we will leave you alone." Growled the alpha getting closer to Maddy and the others. "No Rhydian's a part of my pack now and always has been plus you've banished him from your pack isn't that punishment enough." she shouted at him "He endangered my daughter!" Shouted the alpha trying to lunge past Maddy and grab Rhydian. "Get away from him!" Growled Maddy getting in front of the alpha. "I'm giving you one minute to leave my families territory and never return or I'm putting these pictures on the internet." She said holding her finger over the upload button. "Fine but you will regret this." he growled before running out with the other two wolfbloods. "Yes." said Maddy turning around with a smile on her face "We did it." "Hey Maddy I didn't get the chance to ask you this before but whose the kid behind you?" asked Rhydian as they left the school, "Oh this is my little brother Hadrian." she said pulling him out from behind her "Hadrian Rhydian, Rhydian Hadrian." she said introducing them both to each other "I never knew you had a brother." He said looking at the dark haired boy curiously "Yes well not a lot of people know about him you see because he was kidnapped from our home when he was four months old and the only reason why he is back with us after twelve year is thanks to a blood test he had done just after the start of the holidays, so he got in touch with us through a letter and everything and then he came back to live with us." she said pulling Hadrian in for a hug. "Anyway who wants to race home and i'll get my mom and dad to explain everything to you." she said seeing that they were at the woods. "Alright ready set go!" shouted Hadrian before running of laughing with his sister and Rhydian running behind him.

Once they got back home and Hadrian and Maddy had gotten changed as their clothes were covered in leaves and mud from their running and playing in the woods, they all sat down in the sitting room and Mr and Mrs Smith told Rhydian all about how they found Hadrian again and about how he was one of the rare magical wolfbloods that made up ten percent of the population of wolfbloods. "So your telling me he isn't just a wolfblood but a magical one?" Asked Rhydian "Yeah pretty much." said Maddy. "That's gonna take some getting used to." he said laughing. "Hey mom when this person supposed to be coming over to teach me about ordinary and wolfblood magic." Asked Hadrian looking at the time "Around about five half five why." said his mom "Just wanted to know how long i would have to do my maths homework in even though i have a week to do it in." He replied before leaving and going up to his room to start on his homework for half an hour. "Hadrian your tutors here!" he heard his mom shouting up the stairs thirty minutes later. "OK mom i'll be down in a sec!" he shouted back jumping up from his desk and grabbing his wand before going downstairs. "Hadrian I would like you to meet Xander willow he's to be your tutor from now on but he is also a good family friend." "Hello Hadrian." Said Xander looking at the kid coming down the stairs. "Hello sir." replied Hadrian "Now none of that sir or Mr or professor just call me Xander." he said smiling at Hadrian "Now as you know I'm to tutor you in ordinary and wolfblood magic but I can't start teaching you properly until I know everything about what you have already learnt from your time at Hogwarts." he said getting out a book that he told Hadrian was full of different types of magic from different spells to potions and history and handing him a pen told him to circle anything and everything he remembered being taught at while at Hogwarts. Ten to fifteen minutes later Hadrian passed the book over along with the pen allowing his tutor to see what he had already done. "Right now as today is basically a way for me to know exactly what you can and can't do I would like you to do all the spells and charms you have circled so i can know what i can get you to do when I am over on Monday next week OK." he said passing the book back to Hadrian and sat back down to watch him to the spells for the next hour and a half. An hour and a half later called the end of his first lesson with Xander who wrote him out a list of things he wanted him to look at in the books he had given him at the start of the lesson along with a timetable of sorts telling him what he would be doing and when. "Umm Xander." said Hadrian after looking at the timetable "Yes Hadrian what is it?" replied Xander looking up from where he was putting his things into a bag and coming over. "There's nothing on here about potions." he said "well actually there is you see where every other week on a Wednesday it says you'll be somewhere else." said Xander pointing it out on the paper, "You'll be coming over to mine with your dad so you can use my potions lab for doing potions in as there is no where for you to do it while we are here." "Oh OK." said Hadrian "Now I will see you next Monday at the same time OK" said Xander after grabbing his stuff and going to the front door "Yeah OK see you Xander." replied Hadrian before watching him get in his car and drive off. "So how was your first lesson with Xander then." Asked his dad when Hadrian went into the sitting room. "It was alright i guess he got me to do all circle all the spells i learnt last year in this big book of his and then do the circled spells so he could decide what to get me to do next Monday." Replied Hadrian before saying goodnight to everyone as he was going up to his room to finish is homework and got to bed early as he was tired. And with that ended his first day at Stonybridge secondary school and his first lesson with his magical tutor.

(don't forget to review please also I'm bringing in Jana in the next chapter but i don't want her meeting Maddy the way she did in the second episode so any suggestions would be nice and i would also like to know how old she should be and what year.)


	11. Chapter 11 not an update

so I know I haven't written a new chapter for wolfblood Potter well the reason is I've hit the well known block known as writers block and I'm seriously considering taking this story down by the end of the month if I can't write anymore chapters for this story. Anyone who has read my first ever fanfic and has any ideas or anything they would like to see in this story please throw them my way as I really don't want to take this story down.


	12. Chapter 12 author note

Ok so i know its been a good few months since i have updated any of my stories and im afraid the the reason is that i have had literally no ideas since i last updated back in june and august for any of my stories so im now going to start asking everyone who has Favorited any of my stories to throw any ideas at me no matter how strange or silly you think they might be for any of my stories

hope to hear your ideas soon

starwolf96 :-)


	13. Chapter 13 once again not an update

so i know its been a while since i last updated any of my stories so to all of you who are following and or Favorited any of my stories i'm sorry for the long wait. the reason for this long wait is due to two things the first reason is that at the end of last year i moved into a new place and couldn't get onto my laptop until half way through January. the second reason is due to my adorable little cousin somehow managed to completely wipe my documents clean so all of the chapters i had stored and ready to use for my stories i'm having to try and rewrite from memory but i can confirm that the first story to be updated will be my untitled for now HP HON crossover story followed by wolfblood potter and then storm heart respectively.


	14. Chapter 11 Another wolfblood!

Chapter 11 Another wolfblood!? (Incomplete chapter)

A week had passed since Rhydian had come back to Stonybridge and everything was back to normal. Rhydian had started back at school again which made Maddy happy and Hadrian was showing his teachers exactly how well the rest of his family tutored him but this normality that had been hanging around wasn't to last. It was half way through the week when Hadrian and the others were running through the woods to school like they usually did that Hadrian suddenly stop causing his sister and Rhydian to nearly crash into him and ended up falling over each other. "Why did you stop running?" asked Maddy getting up and brushing the leaves and twigs of off her self. "I smelt something." Answered Hadrian standing still and taking in the different scents trying to pinpoint the new scent he found. "What do you mean?" Said Rhydian "it's similar to what I smelt on you when you came back from the wild pack. You know that really strong earthy smell." Replied Hadrian before he looked in the direction of the school and breathing harshly "It's leading towards the school." He said before running flat out to get to the school and find the source of the strange scent. "Hadrian wait!" Shouted Maddy and Rhydian trying to catch up to him when he suddenly stopped again just feet away from the school fence. "What." he growled not looking at them but concentrating on the school. "You need to calm down you can't just go charging in there like this with yellow eyes, you'll freak everyone out." Said Rhydian getting in front of Hadrian with Maddy. "What are you going on about?" He asked looking at them confusedly. "Look at your eyes." replied maddy taking a picture on her phone and showing it to him. "Oh god how do I switch it off?!" exclaimed Hadrian. "Just slow your breathing down and take deep breaths until you can feel the wolf retreating further back below the surface ok." Replied Rhydian. Ten minutes later Hadrian had managed to push the wolf back and Maddy and Rhydian were walking him to his class. "Hey sir sorry I'm late." said Hadrian walking into the classroom and sitting down. "It's fine Hadrian but try and be on time next time OK." Replied Mr Paige "Now as I was saying before Hadrian came in we have another new student arriving today called Jana." As he finished saying this the classroom door opened a second time to reveal a 12 year old girl standing in the doorway. "Ah you must be Jana." Said Mr Paige "Come on in now don't be shy. Now there's a seat at the back next to Hadrian Smith." He said pointing to the back row where Hadrian was sitting. As Jana got closer to where Hadrian was sitting he noticed that the scent he found leading towards the school was coming from the new girl. "What is a wild wolfblood like you doing in a human school." Said Hadrian harshly under his breath after she sat down trying not to snarl at what his wolf saw as an intruder encroaching on his families territory. "None of your business tame." She replied just as harshly back at him before blanking him out for the rest of the lesson until lunch.

"Maddy!" Shouted Hadrian spotting his sister sitting with Rhydian, Tom and Shannon near the field. "What is it Rian?" Asked Maddy seeing her brother running towards them. "I found out where and who that scent was coming from, it's a new girl in my year called Jana." He said sitting on the wall next to her. "Hang on did you just say Jana?" Asked Rhydian. "Yeah why?" "Please tell me she didn't have dark red hair." Said Rhydian praying it wasn't who he thought it was. "Yeah she did how did you know that?" replied Hadrian "Because she's the daughter of Alric the alpha of the wild pack." "WHAT!" shouted Hadrian and Maddy together.

Just a quick author note...

For anyone who reads this chapter please understand that this chapter is currently incomplete as I need your help and ideas for how I should introduce Jana to the rest of the pack properly, so If anyone has any Ideas for me please send them as soon as you are able to, so I can see if I can get at least this story up and running once again.


	15. Chapter 15

I am sorry to inform all the people who have favourited and or are following any of my three stories but I have decided to put them on hold indefinitely as I haven't been able to get past this absolutely huge crappy writers block for months once again I'm sorry but don't worry as I will eventually get back to writing more for at least wolfblood potter but for now this will be the last time for a long while that there will be any activity

Starwolf96


End file.
